Upper Hand
by legallyblained
Summary: Set just after 'I Do', Burt's worried about the way Kurt's treating Blaine.


God, it's nice having Kurt home. He's got a week off to catch up with studying, and he was coming home for the wedding anyway, so he's back for a full nine days and the house feels like home again. He keeps going out with Blaine, of course, but Burt doesn't mind. He's glad they're patching things up. He knew it was inevitable, really. When Kurt first told him what had happened he wanted to rip Blaine's head off, but he's thought about it long and hard, and he thinks he gets it. He knows what it's like to lose Kurt. And he'll always have to come back to see his family - Blaine didn't have that security.

He tries not to interfere, though. It's not his place to tell Kurt what to do. He's a smart kid and he'll make the right decisions for himself. But Burt can't help worrying.

Kurt's been over to Blaine's house most evenings since the wedding, but he always comes back before anyone wakes up. _Probably before Blaine wakes up_, he thinks, but it's none of his business. He tries to ignore the tinge of grey under his eyes and the sound of the door being closed quietly in the small hours of the morning. Once he gets up under the guise of getting a glass of water to see if he's alright.

"Oh! I didn't think you'd be up. Did I wake you?"

"Nope. Just thirsty. You okay?"

Kurt smiles wearily and runs a hand through his hair (it's ruffled and his clothes are a mess) and grabs a glass, pouring himself a drink too.

"Sure."

"I thought you'd be staying at Blaine's, to be honest."

"Oh. Nah."

"You know I don't mind? I mean, if you're too tired to drive, or… if you just want to… you don't have to leave him on my account."

Kurt takes a gulp.

"It's fine. I'd rather be in my own bed, that's all." He downs the water and rinses the glass, leaving it on the side. "Anyway. Night, Dad."

He kisses him on the cheek and jogs upstairs to his room. Burt frowns.

The next day (or later the same day, if you want to be technical), Kurt tells him he's going to the movies. With Blaine.

"I'll be back late. Don't wait up."

Burt doesn't want to interfere. He won't interfere.

"So, you two are… friends again?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh. That's good."

Kurt smiles, almost mischievously.

"You can say that again."

"Oh," he says again, "um. So you're…"

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation, father?"

"Hey, you know I don't mind talking about this stuff with you, ever. I'm- I'm guessing something happened at the wedding?"

Kurt's doing something with his hair and Burt can't see what difference it's making, but apparently it's important because Kurt won't look away from the mirror.

"That's one way of putting it."

Burt knows he'll sound stupid if he says 'oh' one more time, but-

"Oh. Are you guys back together?"

"It's complicated."

Burt puffs his cheeks out, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of coffee.

"Sounds it."

"Yeah, well. We're having fun. It doesn't have to be a big thing."

"Right. And Blaine's happy with that?"

Kurt turns to face him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Woah, woah, I'm always on your side, Kurt. I'm just worried."

"I'm not a little kid, Dad; I can take care of myself. I knew you wouldn't understand."

He returns his focus to his hair. Burt's taken aback. He can't remember hearing that tone from Kurt for a while, not since the bullying was at its worst. It makes his heart twist uncomfortably in his chest. He steps toward Kurt and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You may not be a little kid, but you're still my kid. I'm always going to worry and you can't stop me. Now stop grooming for five seconds and talk to me."

Kurt sighs and looks at him guiltily.

"Sorry. I just don't want to stay at his. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, but are you having sex?"

Kurt blushes and his eyes widen and Burt holds back a smile. It's good that he's all empowered and confident when it comes to sex, but it'll always be fun to embarrass him every now and then.

"Um," he picks some imaginary lint from his sleeve and blows it away, "Yeah."

"Alright. Well, I don't think I'd like it if someone disappeared on me right after. Maybe I'm just a cuddler."

Kurt wrinkles his nose a little.

"Ew. Do you… do you think I'm being unfair?"

"I don't think it's about fairness. I think you're scared he's going to hurt you again, so you're keeping your distance. I think you want to have the upper hand for as long as you can."

Kurt shifts his weight from one foot to the other with a sigh.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. I get that you're being careful or cautious or whatever, but just make sure you don't mess him around."

"But he-"

"I know. I know he messed up. He knows it too. I guess it kinda seems like you're tying to punish him."

"No, I'm- am I? I don't think I am. I don't want to."

"Okay. It's just - I know what it's like to lose someone, and to be scared it's going to happen again." Kurt swallows. _Using Mom, really? Cheap shot, Hummel._ "It sounds corny, but put yourself in his shoes for a second. Being that close to someone, then opening your eyes and you're alone again. Isn't that pretty much what happened before?"

Kurt's jaw hardens.

"Are you saying it was my fault he cheated?"

"No, Kurt, I'm saying I don't want to see you stringing him along."

"He understands, Dad. He's not upset."

"I'm sure he said that. I'm sure he'd say anything if it meant he could make out with you without you feeling guilty."

Kurt pauses and looks at his feet before forcing his gaze up at his dad again.

"I wish you were worse at this sometimes."

"I know. It's a burden for both of us. Have fun at the movie."

"Thanks, Dad."

He smiles at Burt timidly and Burt grabs him into a hug. They're about the same height now, but Kurt still feels three feet tall when his dad holds him.

* * *

Blaine slides his hand between the two of them to curl his fingers around Kurt's cock, one hand flat against his back as he grinds up and down on top of him. Kurt knows without that hand he'd probably have collapsed by now.

"Oh, God, Blaine, I- I'm-"

"Yeah- I've- I've got you-"

Kurt has to swallow and still for a moment to look at Blaine, feel his heart beating against his own, see his eyes shining and his lips parted as they pant into each other's mouths. He moves his hands up from Blaine's chest to his face, cupping his cheeks and closing the gap between them so their sweat combines on their chests.

"Blaine."

Their breathing is harsh and rough and strained, but Blaine still responds.

"Is everything- are you okay?"

Kurt nods and kisses him, their lips locking as pulls himself up and down once more and starts to come. He body tightens and his mouth opens around words he can't voice, and Blaine's nails dig into his back as he groans and his cock pulses heavily inside him. Their kisses get clumsier, but they stay together, holding onto the moment for as long as possible.

Kurt hisses as he eases himself up and off, and he tentatively swings himself out of Blaine's lap. He grabs a tissue to clean them both up and Blaine's hands work on autopilot to tie off the condom and toss it in the trash. They're both quiet as their breathing goes back to normal. Kurt smiles at Blaine. Blaine doesn't smile back. Kurt kisses him again quickly and goes to stand up, but Blaine locks their fingers together, spinning him around as soon as he's on his feet. He shifts to kneel on the bed and looks up at him.

Kurt realises there are tears in his eyes, and takes his other hand.

"Don't go. Please, Kurt, I don't want you to go this time."

"Blaine-"

"I don't want to wake up without you."

Kurt kisses him more slowly this time. He can feel Blaine's hands shaking.

"You won't. I'm just getting a drink, okay, then I'll be right back."

Blaine lets out a breath that could be a sob and rests his head on Kurt's chest, and Kurt pulls him close, their tired bodies burning together as their breathing synchronizes.

Kurt kisses his temple and forgets about the water. He slides his hands up Blaine's sides, making his breath hitch, sending goosebumps up his arms, and kisses him again, pushing him back onto the bed gently. Their muscles are still twitching slightly and when their cocks brush together they both have to stifle a gasp so as not to wake anyone else up, which leads to them laughing into another kiss.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. Kurt smiles shyly at him, and Blaine kisses him so gently he's not sure if it's really happening. They roll onto their sides and for a second they've forgotten how to do this, unsure who goes where, but Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes and it doesn't matter. He feels exposed and vulnerable, but he doesn't feel scared. He wriggles down and snuggles into Blaine's side, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, and Blaine wraps his arms firmly around him.

He knows he doesn't have the 'upper hand', as his dad put it, anymore.

He doesn't think he wants it.

* * *

**Ohh time for author's notes!**

_OKAAAAAY_

_So this story is getting a lot of hate because apparently Burt cares more about Blaine than about Kurt, so I'm just going to explain what I was going for._

_Burt's worried about Kurt's behaviour because he's treating sex as a way of keeping some kind of control, a way of asserting power, having sex with Blaine and leaving straight after (whether or not that is canon). This is the opposite of what Burt said before about sex being a way of connecting to another person. Burt's not just feeling sorry for Blaine - he knows that this arrangement isn't making Kurt happy either - he looks tired and he's acting evasively. Burt's not saying 'oh poor Blainey poo even though he cheated on Kurt', he's saying that he knows that this isn't what Kurt really wants._

_And YES, I know that Blaine cheated. But doing one stupid awful thing doesn't mean he's evil, and if Kurt keeps sleeping with him but not allowing any kind of real connection then he's going against his own character - that of a 'silly romantic' as he put it. Burt wants Kurt to be happy and he knows this isn't the way to make that happen, so he's honestly voicing his concerns. He might not be putting it perfectly, but that's because he's a human being._

_Yes I do feel sorry for Blaine, because all he's hearing is 'WE'RE NOT A COUPLE' every five minutes and it must hurt, as if he doesn't know that he messed up. I'm not saying what he did doesn't matter, but it good to think about both sides of the story._

_I know a lot of people will still find a way to argue with this and say I'm full of shit, but it's just my way of interpreting things. If you want to argue then feel free, but please try to be polite rather than blindly telling me I suck. It's unnecessary. I hope you all have a swell day._


End file.
